


We Own The Night

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Out Past Curfew [5]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fade to Black, Fluff, I made this for YOU, Non-Graphic Sex, and i love you, flirting idiots, implied sex, just trying to have some fun in the middle of this, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: ~feeling lonely tonight, babe?~Willa raised an eyebrow and started typing. ~What do you mean? It’s past Zombietown curfew.~~oh I know…~- - - -you know who you are. This is for you, and you waited long enough for somebody to do this for you. So here it is ;D
Relationships: Bree/Bonzo (mentioned), Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Series: Out Past Curfew [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650292
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	We Own The Night

“Wow, you really are going all out on this, huh?” Willa said, watching Addison type furiously on her laptop and search up names of just about every member of the city, state, and even federal congress and write emails to them. 

“I’m just trying to do what’s right, and what’s right is for everyone, no matter their species, to be allowed to go to college,” she said. “I mean, don’t you want to go?”

Willa shrugged. “Never really thought about this. Wolves aren’t really known for ‘organized education.’ Even coming here to Seabrook High was a bit of a last minute decision.”

“But...you should at least have the option of going!” She said. “Like, what if a member of your pack wanted to go.”

“Well...Wyatt did say that the diplomacy stuff in history classes looked interesting to him,” she said.

“He could learn domestic and international relations in college,” Addison said. “And. You could even take a few leadership classes and show them how an alpha rules while they show you how a government leader rules, and then make you officially the most powerful werewolf alpha there ever was!”

Willa thought. “That does seem interesting…not sure I’d stick with it in the long term though, I do have to stay near my pack to help in person. 

Addison finished another email before starting and sending off the next one. “But don’t you think your pack members deserve the option?”

“My people deserve everything this world has to offer,” she said firmly. Then she looked over Addison’s screen. “Anything I can do to help?”

“You’re a leader,” she said. “Rally the troops, get petitions signed by wolf, zombie, and humans, make big inspiring speeches? You’re good at those.”

“So are you,” she said. “I think my brother’s first impression of you might have been right.” 

“What do you mean?” Addison asked. “Your brother thought I was the Great Alpha, but I’m not.” 

“Maybe not the way we were thinking,” she said. “Not a wolf...but you are a leader. You united three people, and gave everyone rights, what’s rightfully theirs...you stand for justice Addison. I know you were having trouble earlier deciding what to study, but maybe you should think about doing something about justice, leadership? Like a lawyer?”

Addison paused as she rolled the idea around in her head. “Lawyer? That’s...I don’t hate that,” she said. “I definitely need to do more research about that, but that’s a good start for me to go on, at least.” 

“Well, I’m sure you have all the resources you need to find out,” she said. “And whatever you need of my pack, you got it.”

“Wow...that’s really kind of you,” she said smiling. 

“Well, you saved us by saving the moonstone,” Willa said. “That, and I know Eliza would love being able to study computers. She already set up most wolves withy computers and Zed built a solar powered WiFi...thing? Either way, wolves are now online and whenever she stays over, she spends at least an hour working on some sort of code. I can only imagine how much more amazing she’ll be if she’s given the chance to learn.”

“Look who’s head over heels,” Addison said with a smile, and Willa blushed. 

“She’s a beautiful and smart zombie and people should see that. The way I do.”

“I probably don’t see it the way you do…” Addison said. “But I know how beautiful and smart she is. And I know never to underestimate her or put her down. Time for everyone else to do the same. Tell her I said hi.” 

“Will do,” she said with a smile. 

* * *

Eliza closed her locker and looked Zed up and down. “How are you still nervous?” 

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re shaking more than a vibrating phone strapped to a chiwawa. Are you sure?” 

“Totally fine,” he mumbled. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Because I know you well enough,” she said. “Are you worried about Addison? Is it about her whole college thing, or is it what you two do in your private life?”

He sighed. “How the hell do you know me that well?”

“Because we’ve been playing together since we were five and we both agreed that cooties were a stupid human concept,” she said. “Now talk.”

“It’s…” he groaned. “I still feel like part of me could eat her, weirdly.”

“Well...I mean, from my experience, girls tend to enjoy that…”

“E!” He stopped her. “Not what I meant.”

“Well I know you don’t mean the other way that your Zombashihro was sure to prevent,” she said, then she looked at his face. “Oh my god, you do.”

“I mean...not so much the whole, you know…‘eating’ in the literal sense, but more like...bite down too hard and bad stuff happens.”

“That’s a more reasonable fear,” she said. “Because we don’t eat people, humans or otherwise. But you’re not going to bite hard enough to hurt her or anything like that.”

“How do you even know?”

She looked at him unamused. “Personal experience. The only ‘eating’ that happens in that situation is the fun kind where both partners absolutely love it. At least, mine does.”

“You’re trying to gross me out, aren’t you?”

“Little bit of revenge for placing the horrible mental image of oral gone horribly wrong in my head,” she said. “Now you get to imagine what actually happens with me and my girlfriend.”

“You are legit disgusting,” he said, but then he groaned. “But unfortunately I have a relevant question.” 

She laughed a little. “Shoot.”

“When you’re...on the giving end…” he said slowly. “Is that before you go...you know...zombie?”

“Sometimes,” she said. “Sometimes I’m all out and I still do it.” 

“Wait...and it’s okay? I mean…” he groaned and made a face. “I would rather have you eat my brain than continue talking about this…”

“But?” She said, knowing him well.

“I need to know so I don’t hurt her.”

She put a hand on his shoulder. “Zed, you’re not going to hurt her. I not only know you, but I know you when you’re full zombie. I’ve seen it happen enough times, live. This…” she pointed at his Z-Band. “This just gives you logical reasoning. Still the same person whether you’re hulked out or you’re your absolute dorky, nerdy self.”

He laughed a little. “Is that how you feel? With Willa?”

“It took a while. Lot of talking, lot of trust, and even after the Z-Band removal practice, there was a lot of taking things one small step at a time in the physical elements, with stopping and going and holding things off until next time…”

“Small steps?” Zed asked. “You and Willa have been dating for a year less than me and Addison and you’re both light years ahead.”

“Yeah, but you guys are on a hetero timeline,” she said. “Lesbian timeline is completely different. Light years faster because girls aren’t afraid of commitment.”

“I’m not afraid of commitment!” 

“All men are,” she said. “Some are just better at hiding it.”

“I resent that. I am not afraid of commitment. I was like, the first to commit to Addison from like, the moment she punched me in the face. I am the male version of a lesbian.” 

Eliza pursed her lips, stifling a laugh while Zed realized what he said and groaned. “No, that’s not...I didn’t...shut up.”

She broke and started laughing, clutching her middle. “Male version of a lesbian! Oh I’m literally never gonna let that go!”

“E...I’m going to eat your brain if you spread this around.”

“I won’t spread this around,” she said. “But...Bonzo, Bree, Addy, and the wolves are so gonna hear about this!” She said, starting to run off. 

“Eliza no!” He started taking off after her, ready to tackle her at a moment’s notice. 

* * *

“Honestly, I’m not sure which is worse,” Wyatt said, sitting down in the cafeteria next to Wynter and across from Bree and Bonzo.”

“What is it?” Bree asked. 

“I’m not sure which one is more nauseating,” he said. “Them,” he said pointing at Zed and Addison in line for the spicy chicken lunch. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders and he was whispering and kissing her ear and neck while she laughed and leaned back against him. “Or them,” he pointed at Eliza and Willa, holding hands and clearly flirting with each other in the taco station line, though theirs was a lot more fiery than Zed and Addison. 

“Do happy couples just upset you, Wyatt?” Bree asked. “They’re both good with each other, and good for each other.”

“They are, no denying it, but you try having to decide to hang out with the Hallmark Christmas Movie couple,” he gestured to Zed and Addison again. “Or your sister whose film rating is three seconds away from entering an R rating at any second if you blink.”

“They can’t be that bad,” Bree said. 

“No, they are,” Wynter agreed. “We’ve expanded the terms of the swear jar. Both of them contribute at least 20 pebbles each whenever they’re together at the main den. Mothers sometimes have to keep young pups away from them or have them announce their presence loudly.”

“Not to mention that my private den is Right. Next. Door. To. Hers,” Wyatt shuddered. “No cave in the world is thick enough to muffle the sounds.”

“It can’t be that bad…” Bree said. 

Bonzo shook his head. “Graskiza grek Eliziska ag Williska zrek zagir.”

Wyatt and Winter frowned. “Yeah, we still don’t speak Zombie Tongue, buddy.”

“He said that when Willa got caught after curfew in Zombietown, the whole block heard them…” Bree said. “I’m surprised.”

“You really shouldn’t be,” Wyatt said. “I mean, they’re two of the most passionate, fiery, intense lesbians we know separately. Together? If it was an explosion, it would be big enough to cause a new wave of zombies.” 

“So…” she frowned and stared at Eliza and Willa, both having matching smirks like they were daring each other to do crazy things right there, right now. “They’re not going to…”

“Only because of the bare minimum of decorum,” Wynter said. “If that wasn’t the case…everyone would have to close their eyes and run away from the scene.” 

“Wow...that’s definitely not something humans do,” she said. 

“Well, on that I’d disagree,” Wynter said, and gestured to the corner of the cafeteria where Stacey was devouring the face of the boy of the week, straddling him in a chair. “I’d say that while Zed and Addison have their Hallmark cheesiness, Eliza and Willa are horny disaster lesbians, but I say that they’re the ones who’d make me rather swallow three hundred pure silver ninja stars than see another second of that.” 

“The Aceys don’t count as regular humans,” Bree said. “Despite what they believe.” The wolves let out low howls and Bonzo raised his eyebrows. 

“Breeska grazuhr ydarznik!” Bonzo said with a little laugh. The wolves tilted their heads again. 

“He said that the sweet cheerleader...well, the best translation is that the sweet cheerleader has a spicy kick?” She said looking down a little embarrassed.

“I completely agree,” Wynter said, high-fiving her. “Though I will never understand Zombie Tongue. Too hard.”

“Isn’t Wolf Howl completely dependent on pitch and duration?” Bree asked.

“Yeah?” 

“What if you’re legally tone-deaf?” 

“That’s why we also speak English,” Wyatt offered. “There’s nothing shameful about speech impediments.”

Bonzo nodded, agreeing. His stutter in English is why he spoke almost exclusively in Zombie Tongue, where the vocabulary was simpler, and the sounds were more guttural, so his stutter didn’t show up. 

“You know we also don’t judge people for going ahead with their speech impediments, right?” Wynter said, smiling comfortingly at Bonzo. He smiled and mumbled something. 

“He’s not ready for other people to hear it yet,” she said. “It’s one thing to know about it, it’s another to show it.”

“On your own time, friend,” Wyatt said, seeing Willa and Eliza show up at the table with their trays. 

“Okay, wolves, please tell my lovely girlfriend that she’s wrong and that if zombies replaced their Z-Band with moonstones for a renewable energy source, it would work just as fine, if not better, than Z-Bands,” Willa said, sitting down. 

“It’s not true,” Eliza said. “Because Z-Band functions are almost completely different from the moonstones.”

“Zombies came from an explosion from a power plant connected to the moonstone and a lemon-lime soda trigger,” Willa argued. “The moonstone gave you your abilities, so it should regulate it.”

“But the explosion mutated humans,” Eliza said. “Turning off thirty percent of our brains and compensating it with our speed and strength. The Z-Band inhibits our strength and speed, and electronically stimulates the parts of our brains that are turned off. Werewolves use the moonstones to tap into their innate wolf sides and draws on it for strength and speed voluntarily.”

“I’m not saying it would work exactly the same,” she said. “But I think that it could do something positive, and it would be a lot more environmentally friendly and natural, rather than full of tech.”

“How are you dating Eliza, the most tech-obsessed zombie on the planet,” Zed laughed, approaching the table with Addison and sitting down. 

“I’m not obsessed…”

“You made your Z-Band get automatic updates and remotely control your computer through voice commands,” he said. “And when we were kids, you found old Tamogotchis and created a console that played Nintendo DS games out of it.”

“I only did the coding for that on the computer chips on my parents’ computer,” She said. “You’re the one who built the knock-off DS out of old phone screens, tinfoil, and a broken mailbox.” 

“Because you talked my ear off with theories and literally broke into my house daily, staying every night talking until you fell asleep. Then you’d wake up and launch right back into your rant.”

“That’s adorable,” Willa said with a laugh. 

“We were eight, and she stayed at my house nightly doing this for two and a half weeks before I gave in and locked myself in my garage to build it.” 

“Please tell me you still have the DS!” Addison said excitedly. “I want to see it.”

“Oh no, I don’t just have the DS,” he said. “There are three. One for each of us. Eliza got so excited that she created a way for us to play multiplayer wirelessly, and I had to make more so that we could race each other on Mario Kart.” 

“Meanwhile, wolves only use the bare necessities,” Willa said. “Though I am not complaining about using cell-phones. Very convenient, and even the elder wolves are into it.” 

“Maybe because they saw their beautiful alpha flaunting one while texting her geeky zombie girlfriend,” Eliza flirted, jokingly tossing the parts of her hair that weren’t tied up over her shoulder the way Willa usually did when she was humble-bragging. 

“Please, my beautiful and smart girlfriend just knows the right amount to improve our lives...which is why I’m telling her that the moonstone…”

“I will shove Zed’s silver ring in your mouth if you bring it up again,” she joked. 

* * *

“So,” Wyatt said, sitting next to Willa at dinner time in the main den. “What do you think of Addison’s big college plan?” 

“You mean to get us monsters all into college?” She said. “I’m not sure it would even work. Or if I’d want to go. But...I would be happy if it did work.”

He let out a little laugh. “That cheerleader doesn’t see the end of pep. It’s not just for Seabrook or any sports...it’s for everything. It’s almost weird being around someone so...optimistic all of the time.”

“Considering you and Wynter are the pack optimists here, she makes you guys seem like you think the end of the world is coming tomorrow by comparison,” she laughed a little. “I like her.”

“Me too,” he said. “I hope it does work. Being the first wolves in college? It could get us more respect back from the people around here, unlike those invaders several hundred years ago who killed us from fear and stole our moonstone, claiming to have discovered it. It’s time to right some historical wrongs.” 

“You sound like my girlfriend.”

“She’s a smart girl,” he said. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Though please...don’t do what you normally do with your girlfriend to me.”

“Wyatt, you’re absolutely disgusting.”

“Oh me? I’m not the one who keeps their siblings up all night.”

“I hope you get fleas,” she snarled, half-playing. He rolled his eyes and kept devouring his food. She looked down and waited for everyone. The Alpha always eats last, to make sure her whole pack had enough to eat before she ate for herself. 

Her phone rang and she went to her pocket to see who it was. She had about fifteen texts from Addison, begging to discuss the plans she had for recruiting people to protest unfair discrimination of monsters from colleges in the United States. She chuckled and responded to the texts, promising to get the wolves in her pack to join the movement, then she got another text from her girlfriend. 

~feeling lonely tonight, babe?~

Willa raised an eyebrow and started typing. ~What do you mean? It’s past Zombietown curfew.~ 

~oh I know…~ 

Willa frowned, then smirked, and Wyatt saw it and groaned. “I’m going to sleep in the middle of the forest tonight.”

“Brother, you exaggerate,” she teased, rolling her eyes.

“Maybe a little, but I’m going to see if Bree or Addison let me crash on their couches instead of dealing with you and your midnight pleasures.”

“Don’t call it that, it’s gross.” 

“Wait, Eliza’s coming?” Wynter turned around and Wyatt nodded. “I’m crashing on a human couch with you.”

“You both blow me and my girlfriend way out of proportion.”

“No we don’t!” The two said together before getting up. 

“We’ll see you for school tomorrow,” Wyatt said, giving her a little nuzzle before leaving, and Wynter did the same. Willa sighed and continued eating as more texts came in. 

~I got caught outside of Zombietown after curfew. I was with Addison doing her college campaign thing, but I didn’t exactly want to stay over there. So…?~

~Not even subtle anymore, are you, darling?~

Willa made two plates and walked outside the main den, seeing Eliza’s thumbs moving furiously over her phone. “How about you put that down and we head back to my den?” 

Eliza looked up and then smirked. “So that’s a yes on me staying over?” 

“Find a time I said no,” she said, handing her a plate while Eliza slid her phone in her pocket. 

“And you also feed me,” she said. “How could I possibly stay away?” She smiled and started digging into the plate once they arrived in Willa’s room. “Anyways, I swear this time I was out past curfew by accident. Addison has like, a million ideas and she kept at her place by creating this super complex website for her. I think my fingers are cramped from typing so much.”

Willa laughed lightly, watching Eliza stuff her face with dinner as she ate alongside her. “I bet. I’ve seen Addison go intense thinking she was a wolf, and when she helped us save the moonstone…”

“And that’s because you didn’t see her when Bonzo, Zed, and I got arrested,” she said, eating more. 

“I can only imagine. But now that there’s systematic injustice, the two of you combined could be deadly if used for evil.”

“Well, so far, so good,” Eliza said, polishing off her plate. “Thank you for dinner. I was so hungry, I could’ve out eaten a First Zombie.” 

“And I was hungry enough to eat a whole pack’s meal,” Willa said, finishing hers. “And now, I have you all to myself…” 

“Oh do you?” Eliza flirted, facing her. “And what do you plan to do, madame Alpha?” 

“I plan to...take a shower, alone,” she said, kissing Eliza before turning to her bathroom. Eliza groaned and watched Willa leave, deciding to take out her laptop and continue working on the website while she heard Willa in the shower, trying to put all the impure thoughts out of her mind. 

Although those thoughts returned full force when Willa came back out in her nightgown. “You ready to get some sleep?” She asked, stepping up to Eliza, who abruptly shut her laptop and put it on the floor next to her backpack. 

“Well?” She asked, bringing her close. “Are we going to actually get much sleep?” 

To call Willa’s smirk devious would be the understatement of the century as she brought Eliza’s face close and kissed her. “Depends on you,” she flirted. “Anyone coming out to play?” 

Her eyes started darkening slightly as her Z-Band began to have a little trouble with her as her heart started raising and every nerve was set on fire. “Depends…are you going to howl at the moon?”

“Oh I’ll howl,” she said. “I haven’t decided if it’s going to be at the moon yet,” she helped Eliza out of her jacket and noticed a few veins growing darker around her wrists and smiled. “I think there’s a zombie coming, isn’t there?”

“Try and stop her now,” Eliza dared with a smirk, and the two fell on the bed kissing, having a playful fight over who was on top of whom. 

* * *

“You’ve got this babe,” Willa cooed. “Just breathe, and you’ll be back.” She and Eliza were under the covers as Eliza brought herself down from her zombie state, breathing evenly as the black veins receded and the redness around her eyes paled more. “And you’re back.” 

“Yeah…” she panted. “Thirty percent back on,” she smiled and turned on her side, looking at the parts of Willa the blankets didn’t cover. “Though you turn it off way too easily.” 

“As long as it turns the rest of you on.”

Eliza laughed. “Oh, way too much. Way...way too much,” she leaned in for another kiss, feeling Willa’s hand on her cheek. Their lips touched and it felt like the Z-Band let a spark of electricity travel through the kiss. “I’m just really glad I get to remember every minute of being unstable or full zombie now. Means I remember exactly what you do to me.”

“You mean, what you do to me,” Willa said. “Zombie you is a lot of fun in here. No wonder Wyatt complains.” 

“Let him, you are the Alpha, after all. That means you’re the boss, and the boss gets perks…” she said, kissing down her neck and wrapping her arms around her werewolf girlfriend. “And I’m the greedy zombie who mooches off of those perks.” 

“Trust me, you’re not mooching. There was payment in kind just now.” 

The two laughed a little and settled into a comfortable cuddling position they were used to, with Eliza’s head on Willa’s chest. “So...I gotta change the subject,” Eliza said. “And I apologize in advance, but what do you think of Addison’s plan?” 

“I think it’s a great idea,” she said. “One that I wish I was more optimistic about.” She started stroking through Eliza’s curly green hair with her claws. She loved the way it looked when it was down and she wished Eliza wore it loose more often. “But you definitely deserve to go to college. You’d be the first zombie valedictorian.” 

“Not a lie,” she said with a little laugh. “And maybe I’d share the commencement speech with Student Government President and my super cool werewolf alpha of a girlfriend? End it in a kiss?”

“I wasn’t exactly thinking of college for myself,” she said. “But that idea sounds perfect...and I’d put my second in charge, at least temporarily, and follow you where you go, and you’d be the first zombie in a werewolf pack with a college degree.”

“Well...I always was an overachiever,” She laughed. “So that means I might go back to Addison’s tomorrow night to keep working.”

“Does that mean another night were you miss curfew?”

“Potentially...I just won’t guarantee if it’ll be an accident tomorrow or not…” 


End file.
